


Our lives

by Ynius



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if when Finn died from the flightmare attack, Astrid lost her last close family member? What if, Hiccup found her after she runned away in the woods?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When we met, i was five, and he was six. Of couse, we knew each other unofficially, but only then we spoken to each other for the first time.

It was after my uncle Finn died. He was killed by a Flightmare. That dragon took from me my last close family. Sure, i had uncles, aunts and cousins, but i wasn't feelimg safe with them. Not like with my uncle Finn.

Gobber restricted me from going to the battlefield. I was angry- _why couldn't i join? I was strong. I was smart. What i was missing?-_ but later i came to find out that i wasn't sane in mind if i wanted to join a battle that even my uncle couldn't win.

I runned in the woods. Deep, where the light shines just enough for me to see. Deep, where my thoughts aren't haunted from unnecesary words from gossiping women- _have you heard? He frozen in front of a dragon. Such a 'viking'. What's gonna happen to her?- take her.- i can't.-_ and so on. Deep- just for the heck of it! I want to be alone, and to gat my axe into trees!

I could hear someone calling my name. Already sent patrols? But.... that voice is young!

"Astrid! Oh, thanks thor i found you alright!"

"Hiccup...?"

"The one and only."

"How did you found me? We are pretty deep in the forest."

"I went deeper. Let's go back. My dad and the others are worried."

"....i won't come back."

He looked at me unsure of what to say. Then, he said something that changed my whole life.

"Want me to go with you?" He asked timidly.

"What?"

"I know a place where we can camp. Then, tomorrow morning we can head to a part of the island there is a boat."

"Why is there a boat?"

"I repared it. So?"

"...alright." he looked really relived that i said yes.

We headed to the place he talked about. It was a cove. He said to me that he also knows another twenty coves that looks similar. There, we did a fire and stood there. Hiccup handed me his fur tunic when he saw me shivering.

I was really cold. So i accepted it without comments.

We stood in silence when Hiccup talked to me.

"Hey, Astrid? Are you really not coming back?"

"What? Chikening already? I can go alone if you want."

"No! No! I also thought of running away once or twice. I went pretty far before i realized something."

"What?"

"Astrid, have you cried since... you know."

"Vikings don't cry."

"You aren't yet a viking. You are just a kid trying to grow up in an grow up world."

"Your point is?" I asked hotly. What was his problem?

"Astrid. Close your eyes."

"Wh-"

"Do it. Count still ten. Then think about the first thing that comes in mind. Say it, with your eyes still closed."

I did that. I didn't want to, but i did.

"What do you see?"

"My... uncle Finn."

"What is he doing?"

"He works on the repairing houses."

"What face is he doing?"

"I-" i glupted a mouthfull of air. I couldn't seem to think straight. I answered afraid of my answer." He's smiling...."

"Correct. Everytime i saw him, he was smiling with everyone. He loved this village. What would he say when he see you from Vallhalla trying to run away?"

"He-" i choked back my tears. Damn, it was hard.

"He would be dissapointed." I finished extenuated. I could see his point. Well, not see... but rather feel. I opened my eyes to look at Hiccup. Would he be disgusted with me?

He was smiling. A kind, gentle smile one would see on a parent.

"Why do you smile?"

"Why don't you cry?"

"Because i want to don't cry."

"My reason exacly. Astrid?"

"Yes...?" I choked again. I could feel the waves of tears.

"Cry." He commanded silently. 

I broke down. Hiccup hugged me as i cried and cried and cried. Why don't they stop?!

He muttered in my ear as he patted my back in circles and head, encouragement words. He said that i can cry. I can kill dragons when i am older. I have the potential. I don't have to listen to the adults as they gossip about uncle Finn. He said he too, thought he was braver than most.

I didn't stopped for two hours. Hiccup stood with me. He whispered again and again in my ear.

I have fallen asleep. I could feel him letting me go and i almost whimpered. Almost. A whine escaped me.

"It's ok. You just go back to sleep. I will come back in a second."

True to word, after a splash, he came back and raised me bridal style. I nested in his warm arms. He was humming. I didn't know what music it was, but it was fascinating.

He leaved the cove behind. I don't remember the path to that heaven. Pity.

We got back to berk. They were ready to send another search party when Gobber spotted us.

"Hiccup!!" He shouted alarming the adults. Shut up, i want to sleep.

"Gobber. Shush! Astrid is sleeping." Thank you Hiccup.

"As- oh,thanks Thor! Stoick, Astrid is with Hiccup."

"Hiccup? What are you doing outside?"

"Welll... i kind of...kidnapped Astrid?"

What? What did he just said?

"What?" Asked ashtouned Stoick and Gobber.

"I thought that since everyone wanted to talk about mr. Finn, they why don't i take his niece so that she won't have to listen to you guy being nagging wifes."

The objection was quite big. A few curses were throwed at him. Why would he do that?

"But... son, how did you get Astrid? I can't imagine you force her."

"Gee.. thanks for the confidence vote, Dad. She put up a fight at first. But she followed me when i told her i knew where the flightmare was."

"You know?"

"Of course not. That think is long gone. But she didn't need to know that. Now father. Can Astrid sleep in my room? I don't think she would like to wake up alone in her house."

"Of... of course son. Well done. As you've head my son, i don't want you to say another bad word about Finn Hofferson! Understood?"

Reluctant agreements were made. Hiccup leaved again. Even if i was part asleep part constious, i could hear the other kids sneering at Hiccup. That made me mad.

"Hey, useless. Why don't you give Astrid to me? She would need a real man to carry her."

"No thanks Snotlout. Hi Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs."

"Hi Hiccup."

"What? Tuff, Ruff you are his friends?"

"They often hide in my room when they do bad things. Dad never thought that they would hide in his own house."

"Yeah! Hey Hiccup! Do me a drawing! About a big exposion!" That was Tuff. Ruffnut agreed wholeheart.

"Yeah! Me too!"

"Ok. You will have it tomorrow. But you know the payment. No-"

"No pranks done to me, directly or indirectly. We know!"

"Ok. Night."

"Night!"

What followed was silence. He took some stairs, two times, and put me on a bed. It smeled like grass and sun. It was warm.

"Now you're safe from the others. You can really go to sleep."

I wanted to ask him so much questions. But his words put me safe. I fallen asleep in a few seconds after i saw his face.

The next day i found him already awake. He was at his desk. With a pen and writing or drawing on a paper. Her seemed satisfied. He went to his window and leaned down. After a few seconds he retrated as the twins came up in his room.

"Don't speak loud. Astrid is still sleeping."

"Oh, ok. You got them?" Asked Tuffnut comically.

"Yeah. Here you go." He handed them two piece of papers. He switched the papers in his hands and they took them. 

"Whoa! They are awesome!"

"Yeah! I like this part where the viking is dead!"

"What? How come our drawings are differrent?" Asked ruffnut confused. Usually, no one bothered to give them different things. 

"You are not the same persons. You each have different thoughts and have different likes. Even if they are close, they are not the same."

"Whoa. You are an amazing guy, man!"

"Uhh... thanks. Well, go back home. Astrid is going to awake."

I could still hear them praising the drawings.

Hiccup turned to me and asked.

"How are you feeling?"

"I still don't get how you're doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Knowing when i am awake."

"Your breathing is different from when you are asleep. I know because of my father. I often sneak out in the woods in the middle of the night to explore them so i have to be carefull not to wake my dad up."

"Then why did you do that? The kiddnaping lie?"

"People tend to blame me often. So i figured that hey, if you're seen by them with me, then you would be treated different. So i lied. Everyone belived me. Even if Gobber has suspicions."

We went downstairs where we found the chief talking with Gobber.

"So you suspect something?"

"Yeah. I'll tell ya. For 'iccup to do something like that, is unheard of! He would never kidnap someone! Even if for a good cause!"

"I guess you're right. But then what? Astrid runned away herself? For what reason?"

"I left because i didn't want to hear bad words about uncle Finn. Hiccup made me remember that he loved Berk. So i returned." I said from behind Hiccup. He stiffed for some seconds, then relaxed. We went in front of them holding hands. Hiccup took mine, but i know that it was because of me. The chief was big and scary. I was shaking a little, but when i held Hiccups hand, i felt strong.

"Lass! Hiccup! How much did you head?"

"Enough. Dad, can Astrid stay here for the time being?"

"What? But son, he has a family, why would we have to-"

"Sir, with all respect, i don't think that my remaining family can take care of me. I would also beg you to let me stay here still i can move back in my house."

"I-"

"Dad, please! I had you and Gobber when mom was gone. Let her have us!"

Ouch. I could see that was a sore spot. Gobber's eyes glinted suspiciously at Hiccup. He never backed down.

"Sigh...alright. We will need another bed." He registred at his fate.

Me and Hiccup were grinning at each other. Our hands were hurting us but we didn't let go.

"Ah. Will do Stoick. Well done Hiccup!"

"Thanks Gobber!"

"But! I want you two to stay home for the next two days."

"Why, dad?"

"Thinghs will go crazy for some time. People will talk. I will try to calm them. But i want you to be preparated. Hiccup, take Astrid to your room and make place. She will stay they until later arangaments."

"Yes dad. Thanks dad."

"Welcome son."

We went in 'our' room. We moved the bed, more i than him, took down some clothes from his closet, prepared for another desk.

After breakfeast, where i found out that Hiccup can cook very well, we closed ourself in our room. He began to teach me using a map done by him the most usefull 'get away if danger' escape. It was the back door the first one. Then he made another map of the forge. He said that in case that i need something from there and he isn't it's better to know everything. He also told me about the twins's way of comming unannounced. He said that sometimes they even spend the night still the danger is gone. Is was more simple now that we were having two beds to let the twins stay. Me with Ruffnut and he with Tuffnut. Simple.

Then he proceeded to teach me how to do house work. Because we don't know how much i will need to stay, he said it's better to be preparated. He also teached me to cook. It was a disaster. I never tasted someting so bad before. He even joked that now we have poison against the dragons. I punched him. He laughed. Boys.

Two days went in a flash. I learned that Gobber was usually at the dinner. Sometimes at the breakfeast too. It was amuzing.

What wasn't fun was that when we were allowed outside, with Gobber to the forge, everyone stared at us like we were carying the Eel pox. Gobber told us to not mind, and Hiccup was doing exacly that. He looked like he couldn't hear them!

But i had enough when i heard someone talk bad about Hiccup.

"I've had enough." I muttered under my breath. Hiccup heard me and took my hand. I was ready to swear at them when Hiccup took me inside the forge.

"You are all troll-faced-grass-eating-! Hiccup, let me go! They dare to talk that way about you!"

"Astrid. It's alright. I haven't done anything to prove them wrong, did i? Even if you and Gobber and Dad know me, and maybe the twins and fishlegs too, that doesn't mean that i am great in the eyes of the villagers. In fact, i think i can hear Mildew coming to dad."

True to his words, Mildew was limping toward the chief.

"Stoick!"

"Ha... yes, Mildew?"

"What are you thinking? Letting you son brain wash the children?!"

"Pardon?"

"Don't you see? Your son had brainwashed the thornson twins,the ingerman boy, and now poor Hofferson girl. He wants to do something! Something evil like the rest of his plans!"

"Mildew,  can you hear yourself?" Asked Gobber. "Hiccup is six. The rest is five. What can they do?"

"Oh, don't belive me now. But later, maybe much later, you all will regret letting the boy and the girl stay together! Mark my words!"

And he dissapeared without another word.

"That... stinking old man!" I raged." How dares he?! How dares anyone?!"

"Astrid. Calm down. Let's go back in our house."

When i heard about our house, i calmed down. Our room was like my heaven. When we arrived, we went to bed and cuddled with each other. We both wanted comfort. We fell asleep in each other arms. That way Stoick and Gobber found us. Even the twins had stolen a look at us when they passes by to make sure we were alright. I don't regret coming here.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Astrid observed about Hiccup was that he hated the treatment the dragons got in the arena. They often went there to see Gobber make fun of the older kids. It was fun.

But then Hiccup would have a sad look on his face as he looked at the dragons. He was looking absolutly pathetic when he started to cry when a kid kicked the terror.

She would get him out of there and take him in the forest to look at wild dragons. That made the trick. But this happened everytime they went to the arena. She started wondering what would he do when the time came to join the dragon training.

"I... won't join. Not that i want."

"What? Why? We could be the best!"

It was true. With her force and his intelect, not to say both were fast, they could easy make it in best two. And Hiccup knew a lot about dragons. Trivial things, but sometimes useful things.

"I don't want to kill dragons. I will let you do the killing. I will be better in the forge."

"Well, while it's true that your weapon are amazing and all, what about the chief's position?"

"Snotlout can take it. Everyone knows that i am not viking material. You know it too. You're just kind enough not to say it. The others... are more vocal."

"The others don't know anything. I know you Hiccup. You hide behind everyones words because now you want to hide something from me."

"Not....from you especially..."

"But?"

"From everyone."

"Well. Six years old and a bigger secret than yourself."

"That sums it. Yes."

"...show me."

"What?!"

"I said.... please show me your secret."

She reminded of her manners lessons from Uncle Finn. She had to say please to get the things put of men that she really wants. And with puppy eyes. That always worked. And she was really curious.

"Ok... but never say it."

"Got it!"

They went deeper in the woods. Even deeper than the runaway fiasco. Where was she taken?

It was a cove. Another mysterious cove. But there was something inside.

"Astrid. Take off all of your weapons."

"Ok...?" She began to take down her axe, the one who Hiccup made for her sixth birthday, her daggers, mini sword, another dagger, and...

"You finished?" Asked bored Hiccup. He knew where she had all of her weapons. He made them all. She never hugged someone till death before. He said that uncle Finn said happy birthday, while looking like he really saw the ghost. Maybe he did. Stoick and Gobber laughed at that. She just said an exciting 'Really?!' And hugged him again telling him to tell him that she love him. He said that uncle Finn loved her too, and to eat her carrots. The house was silent when they found out that Astrid didn't quite liked carrots. That was awkward.

"No...wait...i should have another..."

"In you hair and in your left boot."

"Oh, right."

She took out a pin, a long and sharp hair pin- a present from the chief, because every rose has thorns. And she was a rose that would be very beautiful when matured- and from her boot a dagger- a red and short dagger, present from Gobber. He looked pround when Hiccup pesterly asked him how he made the blade red.- and put them on the pile of weapons.

"Don't forget about the skirt."

"Oh! Right."

Her outside skirt had blades on it. I can everytime take one when i don't have the rest on me. I still have my other skirt on, just a blue, plain and peacefull skirt. Boring~ great now she sounded like the twins. Talking about them, they didn't prank her once. She thought that Hiccup told them not to and as she recently found out, they listen to every word he says as if he was Loki- because everywhere Hiccup goes, the disaster has to follow. And so, Hiccup had two stalkers when in the village. Now they were alone.

"Ok. Now, that's everything. Do you have anything or can we go?"

"A dagger." He said as he took it out and put it on the pile. She looked incredulous at him. 

He shuddered his shoulders and he looket at the pile with pride.

"You have all of this. What else do i need?"

They entered the cave. There, on the middle of the cave, stood curled a black dragon.

"Hiccup. I respect you and all, but who is that?"

"Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid. Say hi, Toothless." 

Said dragon opened his eyes- green, loving, carefull, so much like Hiccups- when they entered the cove. He stood there, as if he knew the only person who would enter would be Hiccup. He raised himself- because it was a male, right? And hiccup always say that they too have a genre so it's rude to call a dragon 'it'- and made a purr sound.

"He says hi." Hiccup said carefull. He knew he was walking on eggshells. He wasn't quite safe, but neither in danger.

"Aha. And as i already said i respect you and all, i give you five minutes-no, make it ten, to tell me the story about how you have a- it's this a mystery class dragon?"

"Night fury"

"About how you have a night fury- what?"

Astrid couldn't belive her ears. Hiccup-gentle, loving, little- has a night fury-mad, the offspring of the lightting  and unholy itself, and still a baby?- as a pet-buddy?

"Please begin before i faint."

"Ok. Sit down. Come here, buddy."

As Astrid sat down, the dr-Toothless sat in Hiccups lap purring as he scrached him a little under his chin. He was like a cat. An over grown, scaled and furrless cat. She expected him to show him his belly.

He began his story. Two years ago, he adventured in this part of forest, where he saw him being teased by other hatchingls. He had a dagger on him and he stood in front of the little dragon who was hurt. When the dragons saw him with the dagger they wanted to attack him, but Toothless shoted a plasma blast at them and they runned away. He took the hurt dragon and bandaged him as well as he could. He returned day after day to care for him. When he was well enough to fly, he didn't return expecting him to came after him. The next morning, he found Toothless in his bed, on his chest and he stared at him rather creepy. He tried to smile as he asked him what was he doing in his room, but Toothless just returned his smile, just a little crooked. He had to wait for the night to come to get him out. As they grew, they formed a bond and they were expecting each other. Since Astrid came, they couldn't see each other so much, so Toothless was sulking.

The story was incredible to say.

"Whoa. Well, it's centrally a big secret."

"Yes. So? What's the verdict? Do i have to go?"

"What?"

"I always expected that someone would find out about me and Toothless. So when the time comes, i wil really go with Toothless to an island where just dragons can stay."

"But... you're not a dragon."

"Yes. But Toothless race is really respected. If we are going somewhere, then everyone will accept me too because of Toothless."

"No! You can't go!

"Then.... do you still want to be my friend?"

"Yes! Of course!"

They played with Toothless all day.

Later, they let the twins in their secret. Fishlegs couldn't keep a secret even if his life depended on it. He understood and refused to know it.

Snotlout still tried to be the best one in Astrid eyes. 

One day came when just Hiccup was with Toothless. He was nine years old.

Snotlout, in his obbsession to be the best, followed him. He found his secret. He returned to the village and told everyone about how the chief's son is friends with dragons. The kids were taken as to not alert Hiccup of something when he came to the village.

"Son. Please tell me it isn't true!"

"Dad? What shoud be a lie?"

"The fact that Snotlout said that you befriended a dragon!"

"Ah... so it was Snotlout."

"W-what?"

"I knew that someone spied on me and Toothless. I just didn't knew who it was. Yes. Dad. It's all true. I can befriend dragons. And i am not ashamed of me."

"How dare you! You, my son!"

"I can't let them die! I interferred with the raids all my life after i meet Toothless. Now, as you have found, i can start my plan."

"Plan?" Asked Astrid from the hands of an adult.

"You will see. Not now. In time. Later, maybe. Goodbye, Astrid, search under my bed. Ruff, Tuff, you can have all my drawing. Fishlegs, Astrid wil give you a book. You will need it. Snoutlout, you have my thanks. If you weren't there, this would be far more hard. You can take whatever weapon i made as thanks. Gobber, Dad, thanks for carying for me."

"You're not my son!" Roared Stoick in despair. Hiccup was on a little mountain that lead to the Great hall. The others were on the villages grounds.

"Then..." and he showed a grim and painful face. Then he smiled with thin tears in his eyes."Goodbye, Stoick."

Then he jumped. He jumped from a stone ten meters above the ground. Everyones hearts were on their throats.

"No! Hiccup!" Astrid screamed. She tried to go to him. But she couldn't! That damn adult!

Toothless caught him before he reached the half of the mountain. 

"Night futy! Get down!" Someone screamed as Toothless threw a plasma blast.

"This is where our friendship ends. Maybe when this is over, i will come back. Before i forgot, Fishlegs and the others didn't knew about this. You can ask him he can't lie. D-Stoick, take care of Astrid."

Then he was gone. The villagers stood where they were for another minute before Astrid broke down.

She hit the ground with a loud whine then cried her heart out harder than four years ago. Ruffnut and Tuffnut folowed her and so did Fishlegs. Even Snotlout cried a bit.

"Why! Why didn't he told me?!" She screamed as she cried. No one had the heart to tell her that maybe it was because he never loved them. No one came to console the heartbroken children. Slowly, the weak hearted who couldn't hear a child cry so hard for such a sad case, left. Then, more and more left. Astrid and the others were left standing there. Crying their hearts out. She muttered how she was going to kill him because he was an idiot, why did he left her and so others. The only adults who stayed were Stoick and Gobber. They were looking at the sky who stole the bright and kind child, then at the heartbroken children,then again at the sky, and so again.

Stoick and Gobber took all th children in Hiccups room. Even Snotlout who was crying whole heart too. He just sold his cousin. He betrayed him but protected his village.

They were left there. When they stopped, Astrid went to look under Hiccups bed.

There stood a hammer, a book, and a box.

She handed the hammer to Snotlout, who began again to cry, the book to Fishlegs, who said that it held all of his ideeas for defence and his knowlege about dragons, except his own. In the box were the drawing for the twins and a few letters. All were for Astrid and a drawing.

She looked at the drawing. It was her and the Nadder from the arena. It was made from his imagination she could bet. Everyone was there too. With their dragons. Snotlout with a nightmare, Ruffnut and Tuffnut with a zippleback, and Fishlegs with the gronckle. But he and Toothless weren't there. That made her cry again.

She read the letter. She cried, the read them again. They were hints to cooking, sewing and housecleaning in some, his wishes in some other and in the last, for everyone, he expressed his appreciations.

She read the letter to everyone and even copied the letter for everyone to have one.

_"Dear Astrid. Now that this letter had left this box, it's means that i am gone from berk. I told you that i was ready to go whenever it was the case. Toothless is more important. I will live for dragons. When i will be ready, i will go back to mend what i have broken. I am a blacksmith. I can repair everything and can redo everything. I will never leave all of you behind._

_Dear Ruffnut. Please follow the instructions from the book Fishlegs has. There are hints to how to make numerous antidote for poison. I even left you a number of humans healing teaches, learn from Gothi and the dragons. Please apreciate you as an individual more than necesary._

_Dear Tuffnut. I want you to help Gobber to test the prototipes for the defence system. Learn what you can. Life how you want. Be yourself. Don't regret anything._

_Dear Fishlegs. You were a great friend. The same with others. You listened to me and you were with me. Learn from the book. You will need it._

_Dear Snotlout. Even if you didn't really liked me, i know that i like you. If you leave your ego home. Be a brave warrior. Don't bully another Hiccup. Who knows. Maybe the next one will really kill everyone on his dragon. Take care of the others. I made you hammer. It's made from a special iron. Live well, cousin._

_For dad. Don't worry about me. I learned from you and gobber everything for survival. I Iove you._

_For Gobber. Sorry for leaving you alone in the forge. I will miss you and the others. Take care of dad and of the kids. Don't toy too much with them in the ring. I love you._

_P.S. I will not lose myself. I know who i am. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. Who are you?_

_P.S.S. I saw a troll. Ha! You spoke the truth, Gobber. I talked with him. He said your socks were delicious. I begged him not to eat your socks anymore. He agreed. He says hello. His name is Smugg._

_Goodbye for now. I love you all._

They cried and cried. He even put a drawing of Tootless as a side note who said:  _everyone, toothless. Toothless, everyone. Say hi, Toothless._

After a week could the teens each go home. Astrid remained there. Stoick talked with her and said that she can stay in that room all her life, if she wants. She said that yes, she could hardly sleep in other room beside Hiccups. He understood.

No one talked about the traitourous heir. Except Mildew. When he opened his mouth about Hiccup, Astrid beated him. Everyone let her.

And so, another four years went by.

Rumons about the famous Dragon Rider of the Night fury reached Berk almost instantly. Everyone knew who it was. But the rumons talked about another dragon rider. On an four wings dragon. Stoick really hoped it was his wife. Even a traitor. Better than dead.

The attacks stopped. There were no more raids. Hiccups words came to everyone's minds. Astrid prayed everynight for Hiccup to be safe.

Then, one day, a bigger and white with red whispering death came attacking the island.

They almost lost, when from nowhere everyone heard a hum. It was a human him. The newly named Screaming Death turned to three black spots in his view. One was his mother!

He flew at her. She scolded him for doing such massacre. She said that she was eloberated from her prison by ythe night fury's rider.

"Well, hello there, Mr. Shiny. First time we met, right? I found you mother. So please go with her to your island. I am Hiccup. This is Toothless. Say Hi, Toothless. Well, we have to go. Before, can we be friends?" the puny human asked. He wanted to kill him, but his words stopped him. He remembered that he saved his mother. He let him touch him and they were gone, but not before screaming at him a thanks. He cruckled at him and said with welcome. Strange human. Did he understood us?  They left in a blink.

"Well, that went very well. Look, you see? Not all my plans are dangerous!"

"Oh, shut up. You think that just because this time went so well, the next time will be the same?"

"Well, yes. I rather think so. Thank you very much."

"Now?"

"Now...we go back home. I am sure you missed you husband. And you gained a daughter."

"Stoick remarried?!"

"No! God no, an orphan that i insisted to stay with us. I said that because i had him and Gobber, she could have us."

"Oh, son. That's so sweet. And yes. I missed Stoick very much."

"Well, let's go home! Let's go, Toothless!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, can't say i didn't expect this kind of welcome. Bud, stay here. You too." He said toward the masked person who nodded without a word.

"Well, home sweet home, right, Astrid?" He asked mockingly at the shield maiden armed to teeths who fumed before him. He could see the others teens behind her. His dad and Gobber were looking shocked at him.

"Shut up, you traitor!" She hissed as she gave him her best death glare.

Ouch. Sore spot, milady!

"Oh, i know you missed me! I was still close enough to Berk to hear all of you crying. Seriously. That made me cry. I also had to go back for some of my things, and after that i saw all of you enter my room. I put a terror to guard the house, and it told me that you leaved after an week. You can't mourn me like the death, then hate me so much in just four years."

The whole village was quiet. No one mentionated that in four years. After Hiccup leaved, she never showed any emotion to the adults beside Stoick and Gobber. And the teens. Even now, they would go back to the place they were left behind. She was deathly with her axe and weapons. No one dared to talk to her about that night when for the first and last time they saw the Fearless Astrid Hofferson cry. Before he leaved, she was strong, yes. But kind and sweet. She never talked bad. Now she could insult you for twenty minutes non-stop. 

That's why everyone took a step behind. Even Stoick.

"Hm? Why is everyone going so far? Oh, is Astrid gonna explode?" He asked as a matter of fact.

"You! Son-of-a-troll-faced-crazy-mutt-ass-eating-grass-!"

"Whoa! Language, milady!" He said calm as he doged every hit she throwed with every insult she made. "Serious. Who's ideea was to teach the angel to swear?"

That made the whole Berk freeze. Even Astrid. No one called her an angel. Hiccup usually said that when they were alone in their room and she couldn't sleep. She attacked him again.

"You want some help, Hiccup?" Asked the masked person.

"Nope. I am enough for her. Whoa! Careful there, still need the leg."

"For what?! For leaving me alone again?! Then i just have to make sure you stay here!"

"Serious, Hiccup. What have you done to that poor girl?"

"Hm... close to what you've done, but worse. I said it in her face."

"Then girl, go ahead and hurt him."

"Hey!"

Again the axe came closer than wanted. He concentrated on his fight. He disarmed her of the axe, but he knew it was futile.

"I have another sharp weapon with what i can do it!"

"Yes. And another fifty too."

"How-"

"I know you. If i am right, you trained and mastered every weapon in berk. I can do it all day long. But i am not so sure about you."

With every weapon used and disarmed of, Astrid became tense. He was strong. Stronger than before. When she searched for another weapon, she found none except her hairpin.

She took it from her hair and manevred it like a knife. She scrowled at his smiling face.

"Fight me for real!"

"You sure?"

"Fucking yes!"

"Then..." he dissapeared and appeared in front of her in a blink and he took her hairpin from her hands.

"It's game over." He said loud for everyone to hear. Then he leaned over her and whispered in her ear soflty and loving like four years ago. "You've grow beautiful like a rose, my beautiful flower." Then kissed her on cheek.

Astrid, blushing and blabering threats no longer making sense, she wanted to push him away, but she just made her butt kiss the ground. She looked shocked at him. He never dared to make a move on her. They went as far as holding hands when sleeping in the same bed and a few cheeks kisses. But she made most of them. He didn't even blushed like now.

"Who are you?" She asked in a small voice unlike her.

"I am Hiccup. Who are you?"

"...Fearless Astrid Hofferson!" she got up and told it in his face. His eyes brightned and his smile wided. He hugged her before he leaved her again blushing, before she even made a move.

He went to Toothless and got on his back. The two dragons made their way in the sky. When she wanted to cry after him again, he shouted for the whole Berk to hear.

"Those who want to go to the nest, i will lead them there, as there is no longer any danger!"

"Why would you do that?!" Shouted Stoick.

"You all need to see the size of the deceased queen, even if she is only bones right now. You all need to see what dragons really are!"

They wasted no time. They went to the deck and all the ships went to the sea. Astrid wanted to go on the same boat as the chief, but Spitelout refused her. He said that just family can be in the same boat with the chief. He was too far away to hear this and she didn't want to make a commotion before they leave. She wanted to board another boat, but Hiccup got in front of her.

"Spitelout. If Astrid can't go with you, then she can go with me and Toothless."

"Hmph. Do whatever you want, boy."

He offered his hand to her and she accepted it without pause. Astrid got in front of him on Toothless after a "Hello, Toothless".

They went in the air and she didn't screamed so much. She still gripped Hiccup even after seeing the beautifull sky. It was an excuse to feel him by her side. To hear his heartbeat. And he knew.

He turned to the stranger and asked her to leave them alone for a while. 

When alone, his hands gripped Astrid's torso in a painful way. 

He chanted her name in a trance. What was in his mind was just Astrid. He had her in his arms. He could smell her hair: sun, grass, warm. It was like he remembered. God, he loved this girl! She was everything for him. He let her cry and he swore to her to never again make her cry. She nodded her head up and down in his chest as he kissed her head and apologized.

They weren't even aware of everyones eyes on them. Because they were up in the sky, they couldn't see nor hear what was talked there. But they knew she was in his arms. And she seemed to cry. She even hitted his chest again and again. 

The teens knew what was up there. They all were aware of the love between them. Even at an young age, they loved and cared for each other like no other. The twins, when they slept over at Hiccup, knew that sometimes, Astrid and Hiccup shared his bed and they had to sleep in Astrid's bed. They often heard soothing words, loving words and as they held hands in the big bed, they seemed that their world existed of just the two of them. Fishlegs, who was observant, knew from the way they looked at each other. He could easy read words and feeling like: "i will be by your side. I will never let you alone. I love you." He never said anything because he thought these type of feelings were meant to be between them. Not an outsider like him. Even as an friend, he knew the limit of things he should or not know. Snotlout, he tried so hard because he knew that Astrid and Hiccup loved each other beyond his imagination. He was jealous that he didn't have that type of person to love.

Now they just waited. Waited for Hiccup to return to them and beat him for leaving them alone four years ago.

Back to the two, Hiccup succesfully calmed Astrid and now they just hugged each other blindly.

"Astrid..."

"Hm?"

"I am at one step from seeing your uncle Finn."

"Good. He will tell you you're stupid."

"Astrid?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." 

The silence between them was comforting. But when they arrived at the nest, what greeted them was a big skeleton.

The twins were amazed.  The others were the same.

"Now! I will tell you what i've done to kill this dragon!"


End file.
